Au delà de l'impossible
by Mewz
Summary: Mais Jack fut sur le point de s'effondrer, l'adolescent qui se tenait devant lui devait bien s'approcher des dix-neuf ans, et il le voyait, il arrivait à le voir. OS Hiccup & Jack Frost /!\ Yaoi /!\ (avec du lemon huhuhuhu)


**Disclaimer :** Rise of the guardians et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de DreamWorks ( Peter Ramsey ) et de l'auteur du livre William Joyce.  
>How to train you dragon et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Dean DeBlois et Chris Sanders.<br>Seul le scénario et l'histoire ci-dessous m'appartiennent.

**Rating :** M, car il contient une scène hot, et plus.

**Pairing :** Hiccup & Jack Frost

**NDLA :** C'est un OS que j'ai écrit d'une traite pendant une nuit blanche, et que j'ai corrigé après, j'espère ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes, et je suis désolée, si c'est le cas. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à poster une review !

* * *

><p>« <em><strong>Jack…<strong>_ »

C'était une belle journée, il faisait soleil, malgré la saison. C'était une journée parfaite pour la neige, même si la nature le refusait, ces éléments allaient parfaitement ensemble. Jack se tenait là, adossé à une cheminée, il inspectait ses ongles tandis que la neige tombait autour de lui, sur un rayon d'au moins vingt kilomètres à la ronde.  
>« <strong>Jack ! Regardez, il est là !<strong> »  
>L'argenté fut tiré de ses pensées par une petite voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, et porté par le vent, il descendit vers lui, cet enfant qui représentait tout l'espoir du monde dans les yeux de Jack.<br>« **Salut, Jamie**, fit l'Esprit sur un ton jovial.  
>– <strong>Est-ce que, tu me feras recommencer un jour ?<strong> commença l'enfant, mimant avec sa main une luge glissant rapidement et dans tout les sens. »  
>Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire, arborant quelques secondes après un sourire quelque peu maladroit.<br>« **Tu sais que j'aimerais beaucoup Jamie, mais que c'est impossible. On m'a réprimandé pendant plusieurs mois à cause de ça**, tenta-t-il de la façon la moins directe possible. »  
>Jamie perdu quelque peu son sourire, mais l'argenté refusait par dessus tout le décevoir, il ramassa une boule de neige au sol et la couvrit de son souffle glacé.<br>« **Celui que je touche, deviendra le loup, et devra toucher quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire loup, et ainsi de suite !** commença Jack en élevant la voix pour que la bande dispercée de Jamie l'entende. »  
>Aussitôt ces paroles furent prononcées, ils se mirent à courir essayant de se cacher de Jack, qui ne tarda pas à viser un des amis de Jamie et toucher dans le mille. L'enfant joua le jeu, et tenta à son tour d'élire un loup grâce à sa petite boule de neige. Jack fis un geste d'au revoir à Jamie, avant de partir pour s'envoler. Mais il fut arrêté par ce même petit garçon quelques secondes après.<br>«** Hey Jack, Jack !**  
>– <strong>Qu'y a-t-il ?<strong> fit l'Esprit en se posant à terre.  
>– <strong>Je te présente Hiccup ! C'est un ami de la famille !<strong> »  
>Jack échappa un petit rire, il allait tout naturellement expliquer à Jamie que Hiccup ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il fut prit de court par ce nouvel individu.<br>« **J…Jack Frost ?** »  
>Mais Jack fut sur le point de s'effondrer, l'adolescent qui se tenait devant lui devait bien s'approcher des dix-neuf ans, et il le voyait, il arrivait à le voir. Il le voyait, il le voyait se tenir debout face à lui, il l'avait vu voler quelques secondes plus tôt, il le voyait, l'avait vu et continuerait à le voir, du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.<p>

« **Alors, ton nom, c'est… C'est Hiccup, c'est ça ? Et tu as dix-neuf ans ?** »  
>Le brun se contenta d'hôcher la tête, ne comprenant pas pourquoi réunir ceux qu'on appelait les « Gardiens » alors que ce n'était qu'une maigre cause.<br>« **Il y a très peu de jeunes âgés de plus de neuf ans qui peuvent encore nous voir, nous sommes les gardiens de l'enfance, et non de l'adolescence, tu n'es pas censé… pouvoir, toi**, articula North avec son accent russe permanent. »  
>Sab tira la manche de celui que l'on appelle « le Père Noël », et fis défiler lentement les images au dessus de sa tête, pour tenter de se faire comprendre le mieux possible.<br>North se gratta le menton, l'air de réfléchir, puis s'adressa au brun.  
>« <strong>Celon les lois de la magie, lorsque tu atteindras l'âge de vingt ans, il te sera impossible de continuer à nous voir, malgré le fait que tu crois en nous dur comme fer.<strong>  
>– <strong>Vous lui parlez comme si il était porteur d'une maladie grave, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien engendrer, qu'un garçon plus ou moins mature croit en nous au point de pouvoir nous voir ?<strong> répliqua l'Esprit de l'amusement. »  
>Jeannot ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer d'un hôchement de tête, tandis que North continuait de réfléchir.<br>« **Cela n'a pas d'importance, certes tu as raison, mais ce qui m'intrigue n'est pas de savoir quand est-ce qu'il arrêtera de nous voir, mais savoir pourquoi il continue ? Bien des jeunes de son âge croient en ces esprits que nous sommes, sans pour autant réussir à nous voir. Qu'est-ce qui rend ce jeune garçon différent ?**  
>– <strong>Peut-être que c'est le seul qui y croit réellement, qui a trouvé quelque chose pour lui prouver<strong>, qu'on existait, argumenta Jack, sous le silence des trois autres gardiens.  
>– <strong>Pour le moment, il pourra coucher ici. Sauf si il s'y oppose bien entendu.<strong> »  
>Hiccup était un peu perdu dans toutes ces explications, il ne pensait pas qu'un jour parler à un Esprit magique émettrait des doutes et ferait se poser des questions. Il n'y avait pourtant pas eu d'évenement dans la vie de ce garçon qui aurait influé sur ses croyances. Jack passa une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent bientôt adulte, pour le diriger vers ses appartements, il ignorait combien de temps il resterait ici, comment les choses évoluraient, mais Jack Frost ne voulait que profiter de ce moment où pouvait parler avec quelqu'un de son âge, quelqu'un qu'il le comprendrait plus ou moins et qu'il comprendrait par ailleurs. Il désigna sa chambre au jeune homme, un endroit spacieux où jouet guirlandes règnait.<br>Le brun questionna d'abord Jack pour essayer de comprendre où l'avait-on emmené.  
>« <strong>Nous sommes au pôle-nord, dans la… « base » du Père Nöel.<strong>  
>– <strong>Je vois… Je pense que, j'aurais dû ne jamais expliquer à Jamie que je pouvais vous voir, j'ai dérangé chacun des gardiens pour ma petite personne.<strong> »  
>Jack regarda d'un air surpris le garçon, d'abord énervé par son attitude défaitiste.<br>« **Tu ne déranges personne, encore moins les gardiens. Tu es un cas rare, les cas se doivent d'être traîtée en fonction de leur juste valeur.** »  
>Ces mots firent sourire le brun, légèrement perdu à cause des évenements. Les semaines passèrent, Jack avait montré plusieurs choses que Hiccup n'avait jamais eu le plaisir de voir, et il serait sans doutes l'un des seul voire le seul à connaître. D'abord le terrier de Jeannot, puis il fit visiter l'usine de jouets, passant par le Palais des dents. Petit à petit une amitié se créa entre les deux garçons qui étaient devenus proches au fil du temps, au grand malheur du brun.<br>Hiccup avait passé son entière scolarité dans un établissement qui n'acceptait que les jeunes garçons et bien évidemment, sa sexualité en avait subit les conséquences, beaucoup avait échappé à cette tentation, mais Hiccup avec son coeur de sucre et naïf, ne pouvait pas réellement résister à de telles tentations. Le corps, le visage doux, les cheveux d'une femme ne l'avaient jamais attiré plus que ça, et Hiccup n'était pas trop mal cependant, bien qu'il n'était pas désireux d'une jolie jeune femme dans son lit, celles-ci tentaient de s'y inviter, découvrant avec déception qu'il n'était pas ce à quoi elles s'attendaient.  
>Et Jack était beau, oh oui Jack était un garçon aux airs angélique, dont la finesse et la musculature du corps s'accordaient parfaitement entre elles. Ça, Hiccup l'avait constaté en passant accidentellement dans la mauvaise chambre. Et il y repassa accidentellement plus d'une fois, appréciant le spectacle.<p>

« **Il est temps de rentrer, Hic'**, souffla Jack après une longue journée.  
>– <strong>Oui, il vaudrait mieux qu'on ne tarde pas<strong>, affirma son ami. »  
>L'Esprit souffla sa destination, et permis à son ami et à lui-même d'arriver en un rien de temps chez North. Mais ce soir là se voyait être différent, Hiccup était bien déterminé, c'était un trait de famille « un Haddock obtient toujours ce qu'il veut » répètait son paternel sans cesse. Et Jack serait sien pas plus tôt qu'en cette soirée, il savait que tout cela était voué à l'échec, il savait que dans deux semaines, il fêterait son anniversaire, il savait et il le voulait quand même plus que tout, culpabilisant de son égoïsme. Et si Jack répondait positivement à ses avances, et si il s'accrochait à lui, et si ils s'accrochaient mutuellement, que se passerait-il après ?<br>Jack logeait chez North, car dormir dans la rue commençait rapidement à l'énerver, le froid ne le dérangeait pas bien heureusement, sinon il serait mort d'une hypothermie depuis bien longtemps, et il ne voulait pas que ça lui arrive une seconde fois. Il passait dans le couloir, chargé de ses draps propres, qu'il déposait sur son matelas, Hiccup fit son entrée quelques secondes après, provoquant un léger sursaut au Gardien.  
>« <strong>Hiccup, tu m'as fichu la frousse… Tu voulais quelque chose ?<strong> reprit Jack, bordant ses draps. »  
>Le brun ne savait plus ou se placer, il était partagé entre la gêne et la détermination, un mauvais mélange dont il était régulièrement victime. Il soupira longuement en s'approchant de l'argenté.<br>« **Toi**, affirma-t-il, d'un ton sûr. »  
>Jack ne se tendit sous l'ampleur des mots qu'il venait d'entendre, avant de se retourner vers son ami, qu'il affronta du regard. Mais contrairement à ses attentes, Hiccup ne baissa pas les yeux et persistait, perçant les yeux bleus de l'Esprit, et involontairement, il brûlait les centimètres entre lui et Jack, qui ne savait plus ou se mettre, lui qui était habituellement confiant et insouciant, il se retrouvait dans une situation qu'il n'était malheureusement plus capable de contrôler, mais également car pour une fois, il ne prendrait pas les devants, il ne voulait pas. Il testait son ami sans le savoir, qui s'avançait toujours un peu plus de l'Esprit jusqu'à passer une main dans sa nuque, puis dans ses cheveux neiges. Ses lèvres tentèrent vainement d'attraper celles de Jack, qui recula instantanément son visage. Mais Hiccup n'abandonna pas et revint à la charge, et cette fois, il sortit victorieux. Il rencontra les lèvres glacées du Gardien, qui semblait avoir reprit vie, passant une main dans le dos du brun, donnant plus de proximité à leurs corps. Le brun s'avança d'avantage qu'il ne l'était déjà vers l'argenté, coinçant celui-ci contre le mur rouge bordeaux.<br>« **Et qu'en penseront-ils… Les Gardiens ?** souffla Hiccup contre les lèvres de Jack.  
>– <strong>Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre… <strong>argumenta-t-il avec une grande finesse. »

En plus d'être devenu une addiction, c'était devenu un secret, Jack consommait chaque soir cette drogue douce qui le faisait se sentir humain, fragile comme il l'avait été autrefois, chose qui lui était proscrite quant à son titre.  
>Mais très vite s'embrasser n'était plus suffisant, chacun réclamait plus.<br>Jack s'était juré de ne plus jamais être maîtrisé de cette manière, et ce soir-là, l'Esprit voulait déguster sa vengeance, il entra dans la chambre du brun, prenant soin de bien fermer derrière lui et poussa son aimé sur son lit. Hiccup haletait déjà, comprenant doucement ce qui lui arrivait, il tenta tant bien que mal d'attraper le pull de Jack pour le retourner, mais une poigne de fer maintenait ses mains au dessus de tête tandis que sa jumelle se fit baladeuse, suivant d'un doigt une ligne imaginaire, partant dans le creux du cou du brun pour se terminer sur l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. Hiccup était déjà en feu, cette ardeur qui aurait pu être calmée par la froideur de son amant, ne s'en retrouvait que plus vive. Mais l'argenté n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et très vite, sa langue entra dans la partie, jouant avec l'un de ses deux boutons de peau, Hiccup se débattait, donnant corps et âme pour être libre de ses gestes, mais Jack ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et passait déjà à la vitesse supérieure, débouclant de sa main libre la ceinture du brun, se débarassant rapidement du vêtement trop imposant à son goût, caressant les fines cuisses, pour son âge, Hiccup était bien trop fin, trop maigrichon. Mais Jack n'en avait pas réellement quelque chose à faire, le brun lui plaisait, il le voulait et c'était la seule chose qu'il avait en tête. Hiccup se saisit de ses lèvres, s'en suivit d'un baiser langoureux, Jack s'en prit à son cou, déposant de légers baisers en dessous de son menton.  
>« <strong>Jack…<strong> »  
>C'était la parole de trop pour l'Esprit, Hiccup n'avait pas conscience de la sensualité dont il avait fait preuve en prononçant son prénom, Jack se dévêtit à son tour et relâcha les mains de son amant, s'allongeant au dessus de lui, carressant et embrassant chaque parcelle de peau. Et le brun haletait, suppliait, il étouffa un cri lorsque la main de l'Esprit toucha son intimité, endroit encore inexploré par quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Jack descendait ses baisers lentement, jusqu'à arriver au membre de son aimé. Hiccup fut pris d'un sursaut lorsque la langue de l'argenté tourna au bout de l'extrémité de son intimité, l'une de ses mains s'aventura dans la chevelure neige tandis que la seconde s'accrochait vivement aux draps, aux bords du lit, tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver sur son passage. La respiration saccadée, même si Hiccup aurait voulu souffler le prénom de son amant, il en aurait été incapable, tandis que Jack jouait avec son membre, rendant le brun un peu plus fou de lui chaque seconde.<br>Et il s'arrêta net, sous l'incompréhension de Hiccup qui approchait des étoiles. Jack allongea son aimé sur le ventre, passant un bras sous son bassin, le soulevant.  
>« <strong>Détends-toi.<strong> »  
>Il savait Ô combien cette étape était douloureuse, mais dans l'élan d'excitation, il entra en Hiccup sans préparation. Le brun étouffa un cri, mordant sa lèvre, soufflant, inspirant, sa respiration se faisait irrégulière, mais le plaisir de Jack passait bien avant la douleur que cela lui valait. L'Esprit donna quelques secondes à son amant pour s'habituer à lui, et commença doucement à se mouvoir en lui, donnant de puissant coups de reins, tout en restant lent et doux. Le premier d'entre eux arracha un cri impossible à retenir, s'en suivit du deuxième, du troisième, Hiccup ne pouvait plus se contenir face au plaisir que lui procurait son amour, son tendre amour. Et Jack accelèrait, encore et encore tentant de le satisfaire aussi bien qu'il le pouvait, et plus les minutes passaient, plus ils montaient vers les étoiles, Jack se saisit du membre de Hiccup pour entamer un ultime va et vient, le brun ne se retint plus longtemps et il vint dans un gémissement qui ne faisait que rendre Jack un peu plus fou, qui vint en lui, à son tour, lâchant un râle de plaisir avant de s'effondrer aux côtés de son amant.<br>« **Je t'aime, Jack…** souffla Hiccup entre deux soupirs.  
>– <strong>Éternellement.<strong> »  
>Oui, ils l'avaient fait, ils l'avaient voulu.<p>

Car dans deux jours, il partait, il s'en allait pour le monde des « plus grands », dans un monde où ils ne se reverraient plus, mais Hiccup promit, il n'y aurait qu'un seul homme pour lui dans le monde, réel ou irréel. C'était lui, c'était Jack.

C'était leurs dernières minutes, l'un était blottis contre l'autre, cherchant plus de chaleur et de proximité. Jack déroba un baiser à son amour, mais celui-ci lui avait rendu, il l'avait même approfondi. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Seul un regard, un toucher, même la simple présence de l'autre suffisait à rendre l'un heureux et comblé. Et le moment venu. Jack tenta, il ne voulait pas le laisser, il s'était promis d'être fort, mais maintenant que les choses arrivaient, il n'était plus capable de rien, il serrait Hiccup dans ses bras, si fort qu'on aurait cru qu'il ne disparaîtrait pas. Mais les lois de la magie étaient bien plus fortes, même plus fortes que les lois de l'amour. Et à minuit tapante, Jack n'existait plus, Hiccup ressemblait à un homme perdu dans le froid de l'hiver, cherchant desespèrement ce qui est sien. Jack quant à lui reculait, il ne voulait pas admettre que son amour ne le reverrait plus jamais, il ne voulait pas le voir passer à travers lui, comme si _il n'existait pas_.

C'était un soir de décembre, noël approchait. Et quatre ans après, il se souvenait, il était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, observant éternellement celui qu'il n'aura plus jamais. Mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, à en croire qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Hiccup était allongé seul sur son canapé couleur cassis, et la seconde qui suivit fut pour Jack la démonstration de la réalité pure, vraie, dure, peut-être que Jack n'existait plus aux yeux de Hiccup, mais la réalité était présente et ce partout, même pour l'Esprit de l'amusement.  
>Allongé sur lui se trouvait un autre homme, d'une carrure plus imposante que celle de Jack, d'une musculature mieux tracée, d'un faciès sûrement plus agréable, et il se l'appropriait de la même façon que Jack l'avait fait quatre ans plus tôt. Il se contenta d'observer la scène, se ridiculisant face à lui même. Il tourna le dos à la scène, retournant chez North, aussi sincère que Jack était, il avait été victime de son propre jeu, il était devenu le jouet de son équipier, qui s'était emparé de lui tout comme on achète un appartement, ou une maison.<p>

Et dans un énième soupir, Hiccup étouffa un dernier mot, mais _il_ n'était plus là pour l'entendre.

« _**Jack…**_ »


End file.
